Son of the Earth
by TheDarkSpark666
Summary: Years before the PJO series started, Gaia fell for a man. A man who was linked to her biologically. They had a son, who she took when the dad died. She raises him in a questionable place, and brought him back up to Earth just before she was released. Yeah, when he reaches Camp Halfblood, there is gonna be a lot of chaos. At least Gavin has met him before, right? M for wiggle room.


That... could not be good. The boy -no older than six- couldn't help but stare as he watched the forest fall down, all at once, taking all he knew with it. While the birds flew out of the trees , the ground just kept boy fell on his knees as the shaking got stronger and stronger.

 _"Please no... just no. Daddy, I'm so sorry. You didn't get out in time . I'm useless; absolutely useless. I cause pain and hurt wherever I go. I don't deserve to have such a kind, loving farther. Ever since mommy left you you have had such a bad time. "_

While the kid continued berating himself, he failed to notice a woman appear out of nowhere and walk toward him. She wore a forest green cloak that had some gold and white, as if any who saw it were looking up through tree limbs. She had black hair that flowed to a few inches below her shoulders, the same color as tilled soil. She had a small smile on her beautiful face.

She continued walking toward him in a straight line, though her eyes were closed. She kneeled by the boy and put her han on his shoulder in a motherly way, and kept it there even while he flinched he just leaned in and started sobbing. She picked him up and held him close. Soon the sobs quieted and she spoke. Her voice was full of concern, yet was also cold and empty. She quickly grabbed his attention, and he could not seem to focus on anything else.

"It is going to be alright, little one. I'm here for you now. Just calm down, it will be all over soon. Just calm down. Your father will not blame you, it is not your fault."

The boy started tearing up, and choked out a few sentences before putting his face against her shoulder.

"B-but... it is! I-I always cause t-trouble no matter where w-we go! I should j-just..."

"Hush my dear, everything will be okay. You won't hurt anyone ever again if you come with me. But first, calm down and imagine the shaking stopping. Like ripples in water, they are just getting weaker and weaker before... stopping altogether."

The boy nodded his head and seemed to calm down a fraction before the rumbling and shaking stopped. The woman cooed at him, and he couldn't help but giggle.

"Now, what is your name, little one?"

"D-daddy told me not to t-talk to s-strangers. B-bad, he s-said."

"I won't hurt you little one. Please tell me your name."

"I-I'm Gavin."

"And I'm Gaia. Would you come with me, little Gavin?"

"Sure, I guess."

Gaia started walking, still holding Gavin in her arms. She was so proud of him, even if he was not aware of it. This would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"Gai... Guh... Ga-aia, what is gonna happen to me? W-what if I hurt you?"

"You won't, my dear. And you may call me momma."

"Okay, momma." Gavin beamed. Gaia smiled at him, though he was slightly confused by the fact her eyes were closed.

"Momma, why are your eyes asleep?"

"That's because I am not yet entirely awake, little one. But I will be soon, don't you worry. How would you like to my family? They live deep within m- the Earth. They would love to meet you, you cute little thing." Gavin giggled at that, and Gaia nuzzled him.

"Sure, momma. That sounds fun. B-but what if I h-hurt them?" Gaia laughed, then spoke, amusement evident in her voice.

"Good luck with. They are all but eternal. I would have trouble beating them, you couldn't ever hope to be at that level." Gaia shook her head, eyes still closed and a grin on her face. Gavin cocked his head in confusion for a moment then decided not to question her.

"O-okay..."

Xx_-_xX

"Are you sure? You could let him be adopted. After all, this will be dangerous." "Yes, I am very sure."

_-XxX-_-

*silence* "Fine. Only because he is my grandson." "You will need to protect him." "I know. I'll make sure the others train him to, don't worry." "Thank you."

-_xXx_-_

So, how do you like this story so far? Short, I know. However, this will be like all other stories of mine:short until I get into the swing of things. I am trying something new with this story, as you can tell. At the end, the underlined, x'ed, and dashed parts are showing a line/time/place break. I will sometimes put snippets of conversations between them. This one was two different conversations, with a same person in each, however... never mind. You get to figure it out yourself.


End file.
